


for a little bit more time with you

by ferventsunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferventsunset/pseuds/ferventsunset
Summary: Already counting the days down to when he can see Suga again, Oikawa heads back to Argentina.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	for a little bit more time with you

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late, but it's OiSuga day!

"Isn't it a little too hot for you to be wearing a sweater, Kou? It's July." Oikawa asked as Suga triple-checked that Oikawa hadn't left anything behind. "Hey, I've double-checked everything, _dad_ —"

"Remember your last visit? You forgot your ticket back at my apartment." Suga nodded, pleased to find that Oikawa had everything. "As much as I wanted you to stay behind, Coach Blanco would have killed me if I didn't get you on that plane."

The two laughed at the memory. They were at the Sendai airport, and Suga was seeing Oikawa off.

"I'll see you soon," Suga tiptoed to press a kiss onto Oikawa's nose. "Call me when you get there?"

"Kou, you'd be asleep by then. I wouldn't wanna wake you up," Oikawa replied. "I really wish you could come back with me this time, Koushi. I thought you had the summer free."

"I have papers to grade, love. I'm so sorry," Suga smiled a bit too brightly. "But we'll see each other soon, don't worry."

' _Yeah, through a phone screen,_ ' he thought. Oikawa pouted a bit more—he really was a little sad that his trip to Japan had been cut short. Long-distance was hard, and he missed Suga every day he wasn't with him. He also wanted to bring Suga to Argentina, even just for a bit.

"Hey, I'll be in Argentina before you know it, I promise," Suga held Oikawa's face in his hands, immediately recognizing the sadness in his boyfriend's eyes. An odd choice of words, but at least he was reassured that Suga would want to go visit him, too. "I love you forever, yeah?" Oikawa leaned into the touch and let out a deep breath.

"I love you forever."

Suga wrapped his arms around Oikawa's neck and pulled him in for one more kiss. Oikawa found it a bit strange that Suga wasn't being as emotional as he usually was, but he figured that it was just him trying to be strong. Oikawa threaded his hands through silver hair and pressed their foreheads together.

"Forever."

As Oikawa walked to the check-in counters, he kept looking back at Suga—his heart, his soul. Suga's wide grin made it hard for him to leave, but alas, he had to. After checking in, he walked deeper into the departure area, eventually losing sight of Suga.

Once he was settled, he let out a shaky breath. Not even an hour without Suga and he can feel the distance already. He could imagine Suga driving back home to an empty apartment, lying down on the bed that still had his smell, and letting out all the tears. No matter how much Suga put up a front, Oikawa knew how difficult this was for him, too.

Oikawa put his earphones on and went through his messages as music played in the background. He let his parents and Iwaizumi know he’s in the departure area. He texted Suga as well, getting a rather uncharacteristic “ok!” as a reply. Oikawa pouted with the lack of emotion, but he figured that Suga must still be driving.

Oikawa went through his gallery, looking through pictures he took with Suga the past few weeks. He stopped a little bit to look at the photo he took one Sunday morning: it was Suga post-bliss, smiling sleepily at the camera. Oikawa bit his lip—Suga was gorgeous. He could feel the ache seeping through his bones, mentally counting down the days he could wake up next to him again.

“That your boyfriend?”

An odd, muffled voice cut through his thoughts, and Oikawa immediately locked his phone, not wanting anyone to see his boyfriend in that state. He looked to the side to see a suspicious-looking person; his covered-up face slightly turned to his phone. Oikawa looked at him incredulously, not caring if he was being rude—that person was looking at his phone.

“Hey, your brightness is up 100% and your phone’s huge, maybe be a bit more discreet next time. He’s gorgeous, by the way.” The person shrugged. Oikawa scanned the figure seated beside him—they were in a long, brown coat, jeans, and white sneakers. They had a red scarf tied around their neck, a beige beanie covering their head, and a face mask and large sunglasses covering their eyes. It was incredibly suspicious, and probably super tedious at the check-in counter, but Oikawa paid no mind to it, thinking maybe the other person was a celebrity of some sort.

“Stop staring at me like that, it’s winter in Argentina, right?” The person spoke. Oikawa wasn’t in the mood to be friendly to strangers, so he sighed, bowed, and excused himself. He decided to wait for his flight at a café nearby—maybe he can miss Suga in peace there.

About an hour and a half later, he made his way back to the departure area as his flight was about to board. Oikawa made sure to sit away from the person who looked at his phone earlier—they were busy with their own phone anyway, earphones already on.

Oikawa checked his messages once more to see that there’s still no text from Suga. He frowned, worried that something must have happened. Suga usually texts him tons of emojis before his flight—a ritual they’ve developed to ease their sadness—but Oikawa got nothing. The speakers called his flight number, signaling that they were ready to board. He texted Suga that bit of information with an “I love you forever” at the end as he pocketed his phone and brought out his passport and ticket. The passengers started to form a line as the boarding gates opened.

Once Oikawa was settled on his seat, he opened his phone once more—still no text from Suga. He contemplated ringing his phone but decided against it, knowing how tired Suga might be. Still, Oikawa couldn’t help but be a bit disappointed—was Suga finally getting tired of him, of this?

Before he could sink further into his insecurities, a familiar pair of shades caught his attention. The snoopy stranger from earlier had just finished storing their bags into the overhead storage and was making their way towards the empty seat beside him.

‘Great. Just… Just great,’ Oikawa thought. The stranger didn’t say much, however, as the captain announced that they were getting ready to take off. Oikawa took one more look at his phone, seeing Suga’s unobstructed, beaming face, indicating that there were no new messages. He sighed, put his phone on airplane mode, put his seatbelt on, and prepared for lift-off.

Once the light of the seatbelt sign was off, Oikawa made his way to the toilet for some relief. He splashed some water onto his face, trying to wash away the longing for his boyfriend. He steeled himself, reminding him that he would see Suga again—maybe not soon, but he will. Oikawa loved him and Suga loved him back—they’d be okay. Oikawa reminded himself of the things that wait for him in Argentina—his teammates, friends, volleyball. He’d call Suga when he gets back. He’d see Suga again, even if it’s just through a tiny screen.

When Oikawa was back at his row, he found his window seat occupied by the nosy stranger. He was facing away from him, gazing out onto the empty night sky.

“Excuse me, that’s my seat,” Oikawa cleared his throat. Some people shot a glance at him, so he decided to slip onto the seat of the stranger before negotiating again, bowing in apology to the lady who sat by the aisle.

“Hey, that seat’s mine,” Oikawa said once more, annoyance evident in his voice. “Can you please move back here?”

“You’re seated there already, how can I move back?” The stranger chuckled, not even turning to face him. Oikawa felt his face heat up. He was tired, and he missed his boyfriend—he had no patience for this.

“Excuse me?”

“Besides,” the stranger started again. He turned to shoot Oikawa a smile. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to see the world from above the clouds.”

Oikawa froze. The nosy stranger didn’t have his shades and facemask on, revealing amber eyes he loved so much and a pair of lips he’s kissed a thousand times before.

“Turns out it’s just nothing, of course—it’s way too dark out,” The silver-haired man laughed.

“ _Koushi?_ ” He whispered.

“Hey, Tooru,” Suga smiled.

Oikawa sat motionlessly; his mouth agape. His heart was threatening to jump out of his throat. How was Suga here? What was he doing? Didn’t he say he had paperwork to do—

“You’re thinking too loud, Tooru. I could hear you.” Suga cupped Oikawa’s cheeks, and Oikawa immediately used his hands to press Suga’s hand onto his cheek, just to check if Suga was real, if this was not just some fever dream on the plane.

“Koushi? What—” Oikawa couldn’t find the words to say as his eyes started to sting. A wave of relief washed over him, making his head spin.

“It’s a surprise, idiot,” Suga’s eyes softened as he pulled Oikawa in for a hug. Overwhelmed, Oikawa softly cried onto Suga’s coat. “Too much?”

“I thought you were getting tired of me,” Oikawa confessed. He pulled away and looked at Suga, whose brows were twisted in confusion. “You weren’t texting me and I thought you were tired of me.”

“Hey, hey, hey, I’m sorry, love. It’s not going to happen again,” Suga caressed the back of his hand with a thumb. “You know I’d never get tired of you, right?”

“I’m sorry—I know you wouldn’t. It’s just—” Oikawa nodded, finally smiling. “You’re here. You’re on a plane to Argentina. What’s this all about?”

“I wanted to spend more time with you, of course,” Suga scratched the back of his neck. “But I also wanted it to be a surprise—oh, do you want your seat back? You seemed very protective of your window seat.”

“Silly, I don’t mind if it’s you,” Oikawa chuckled. He pushed the armrest up and snuggled closer to Suga, who took his coat off. “What’s with the disguise though? And how did you manage to pull all of this off?”

“I had Daichi wait for me with my stuff outside. I had to run back to the car and get changed in there,” Suga laughed, interlacing Oikawa’s hand with his. “and hey, this disguise was the best I could do—you didn’t recognize me at all!”

“Yeah, but you looked like some sort of creepy stalker,” Oikawa snickered. “You looked at my phone, too—wait, did you just compliment yourself back then?”

“Well, I _am_ gorgeous, aren’t I?” Suga beamed. “Plus, I was going for the ‘celebrity running away from the media’ look—I think I pulled it off pretty well.”

Oikawa laughed and wrapped his arm around Suga’s shoulders, pulling him close. They haven’t been apart for more than a few hours and Oikawa had already missed this. He’s glad that he can spend a little more time with Suga in the country he loved, no less.

“How long are you staying?” Oikawa whispered onto silver hair.

“Two weeks.”

Oikawa hummed. It would be another short two weeks, sure, but any time with Suga is bound to be worthwhile.

“You’re crazy, you know,” Oikawa chuckled. “You could have just told me you wanted to come with me.”

“But I wanted to surprise you,” Suga whined. “Plus, it was a good opportunity to actually wear a disguise. Did you know how cool it is to be undercover? I felt like I was some sort of spy sent to assassinate you.”

“Kou-chan, mean!”

Oikawa felt Suga’s shoulders shake with laughter, and Oikawa felt his heart swell. This was one of the countless reasons he loved Suga— _of course_ , he’d take the opportunity to feel like an undercover spy sent to assassinate him. ‘ _What a weirdo,_ ’ Oikawa thought fondly.

“Well, you’ll be stuck with me on the plane for another 23 hours. Think you can handle that?” Suga smiled as he let out a sleepy yawn. Although it’s not that late into the night, the whole thing must have been tiring for him, too—he had spent the whole day helping Oikawa pack, after all.

“I’d take all the time I could spend with you anywhere,” Oikawa pressed his lips onto each of Suga’s lids. “Now sleep a bit, love. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“’Kay,” Suga snuggled into Oikawa’s embrace. As exhaustion settled in his bones, Oikawa looked forward to the weeks to come. He’d mentally listed the beautiful places he would take Suga to, making sure to make the most of it.

“Hey, Tooru,” Suga looked up from his arm, amber eyes sparkling warmth and adoration Oikawa will never tire of. “I love you forever.”

Oikawa smiled and pressed a light kiss onto Suga’s forehead. In two weeks, he’d be saying good-bye to Suga again, and he won’t be able to hold him close or kiss him or feel him for a long period of time. But Oikawa pushed the thought away—they have time, even if it’s just a little bit. Oikawa pulled Suga closer.

“I love you forever, Koushi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I fixed the spacing! I knew there was something odd with it. Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
